


Chocolate

by asongforjonsa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal Worship, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Mentions of Preylo, Misunderstanding, Preylo, Reylo - Freeform, Reynal, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: “You know what this means, right?” Poe says as he hands the phone back.Rey furrows her brow. “I mean, he either opened the oven door too many times to check on it, or there’s a moisture issue… Our baking powder is new, so that’s not the problem -”Poe chuckles and knocks back the rest of his drink. He looks her dead in the eyes and says, “It means he wants to try anal.”Rey misunderstands a text from Ben. Anal ensues.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honored and excited to kick off this collection of Kinktober fics!! 
> 
> Inspired by my own baking fail - cake photo is mine 🙈(see the second attempt [here](https://twitter.com/asongforjonsa/status/1170444440646889473?s=20))

Rey is on her second drink when she receives Ben’s message. 

“Oh my god, look at this!” Rey waves her phone in front of Poe’s face, her face turning red from laughter. Poe takes the phone and studies it carefully, a wry smile appearing on his face. 

“You know what this means, right?” Poe says as he hands the phone back. 

Rey furrows her brow. “I mean, he either opened the oven door too many times to check on it, or there’s a moisture issue… Our baking powder is new, so that’s not the problem -” 

Poe chuckles and knocks back the rest of his drink. He looks her dead in the eyes and says, “It means he wants to try anal.”

Rey chokes on her drink, half of it going up her nose, half down her windpipe. Poe watches her bemusedly, offering little assistance as she coughs and sneezes all at once. He simply hands her a napkin and waits for her to settle down. 

“Poe,” she says when she finally recovers, “There is no way that’s what he means. He just messed up a cake.” 

Poe hands Rey another drink and takes a shot himself before replying. “Have you guys ever done anal?” 

Rey turns bright red and shakes her head. Her brow furrows even deeper. “Wait, how would you know that’s what Ben wants?” 

Poe shrugs. “We grew up together. We got bored once or twice as teenagers and messed around.” 

“You _ what - _how - when -” Rey chokes out. “What?!” 

“Easy, tiger,” Poe says with his signature easy charm. “It was just boys messing around. I haven’t seen that pretty dick of his in 15 years.” 

He reaches for another shot glass, but Rey snatches it out of his hand and takes the shot herself. 

“Start from the beginning,” she demands. 

*

Ben is perched on the sofa, reading a book by the time she gets home. The house still smells faintly like chocolate, mixed with the cleaning supplies he used to wipe down the counters. 

He looks up from his book and grins at her, that lopsided, toothy grin that still makes her weak in the knees. The typically figurative weak-kneed effect is replaced by an all-too-real one after several drinks on her company’s dime, and she stumbles a little bit. 

Ben is up and at her side, steadying her before she can fall. “Did you have one too many, baby?” he asks with a sweet smile. He helps her walk into the kitchen and pours her a glass of water. 

She drinks it happily until she sees the cake on the counter. He slathered some chocolate frosting on it and placed it in tupperware. 

“What’s the cake for?” Rey asks. 

Ben’s cheeks turn pink. “I wanted to surprise you, you always bake for me, I wanted to do it for you for once.” 

Rey takes a deep, boozy breath before exclaiming, “So you don’t want to fuck my ass?” 

Ben bursts out laughing, his usual rumbly laugh swapped with a loud guffaw. “Oh honey, what did you have to drink?” 

Rey pouts and shoves her empty glass at him. “Never mind. I never should have listened to Poe.” She starts to stomp off toward the bedroom, but Ben catches up with her easily, taking her by the arm. 

“What did Poe say to you?” Ben asks, his voice very serious. 

Rey looks up at him, searching the face of the man she loves. His jaw clenches, the way it does when he’s stressed or angry. 

“He said,” Rey murmurs, “He said…” She looks down at her feet. “He said the photo meant you wanted to try anal.”

She glances up at him in time to see him rub his face with his hands. 

“I asked how he knew that, and he said you guys messed around in high school,” she adds, quiet as a church mouse. 

Ben drops his hands from his face, cupping hers with them instead. “I’m sorry,” he says earnestly. “I never said anything because we were teenagers and it didn’t matter -” 

His confirmation sends a chill up Rey’s spine, and she suddenly feels more sober than she has in hours. His hands keep her face from turning away, so she closes her eyes for a moment.

“So was he right?” She interrupts his rambling explanation. 

“Right about what, baby?” Ben asks softly. 

“Do you want to fuck my ass?” 

Ben’s back stiffens and he shoves his hands in his pockets. Her face goes hot and red, and she stomps off to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. 

Rey starts tearing her clothes off and searching for her pajamas when she hears Ben come into the room behind her. 

She throws her shirt at him. “My ass isn’t good enough for you?” She snarls. Part of her can’t believe _ this _ is what she’s upset about. But ever since Poe mentioned Ben’s affinity for _ his _asshole, Rey hasn’t been able to stop wondering why hers doesn’t seem to have the same draw. 

She’s down to just her thong when Ben pulls her into his arms. He slides his hands down to cup her ass cheeks as his mouth connects with hers. Rey gasps against his lips and instantly liquifies. His hands are warm as they knead her plump ass. 

“I think about fucking your perfect ass every single day, baby,” Ben murmurs. Rey pulls her head back in surprise. 

“I want to worship your tight ass the same way I worship your beautiful pussy,” he continues. Rey’s knees really turn to jelly at that, and he lifts her in his arms with little effort. She wraps her legs around his waist and slides her tongue in his mouth. 

“I want to eat your ass until you try to squirm away,” he says between feverish kisses. “I want to stuff your virgin asshole with my cock and fuck you into the mattress until I fill you with my come.” 

Rey _ whines, _loud and long. She rubs herself against Ben’s abdomen in a desperate search for friction. “Ben,” she whimpers, “Ben please -” 

He sits on the bed with Rey straddling his lap. He yanks her hair back and bites at her throat. “I never said anything because I did not want you to feel pressured.” 

Rey cries out when he mercifully pushes her thong aside and begins rubbing her clit. “But don’t you for a second think I don’t want to fuck your juicy peach of an ass into the next century.”

Rey arches her back, thrusting her breasts into Ben’s face. He sucks one nipple into his mouth, then the other as he works her clit. 

“Fuck me, Ben, fuck me,” Rey whines.

“Come for me first.” Ben pinches her clit and grins against her breasts as she shrieks, spasming against his hand. He suckles her nipples while he works her through her orgasm.

She slumps against him, and Ben lifts her up gently to deposit her on the bed. He strips off his pajamas and instructs her to get on all fours. Rey eagerly complies after sliding her ruined thong off.

She looks over her shoulder with a frown when he pauses. He runs his hands over her ass gently, lovingly. “Just admiring the view, baby,” he murmurs. 

Rey wiggles her ass. He kisses each cheek tenderly before grabbing a small jar of lube from the nightstand. He gets on the bed behind her and drags her hips towards him, impaling her pussy on his cock. Rey’s gasp at the sudden intrusion turns quickly into unrestrained moans. 

Ben keeps one hand on her hip as he drives into her. He uses the other to circle her puckered hole, not pushing in- just tracing around its ridges. 

“Do it, Ben, fuck my ass!” Rey begs. Ben chuckles and slams into her pussy even harder. 

“Need to prepare you first,” he pants. He covers his finger in lube and gently, _ so _gently starts to push inside her tight hole.

Rey instinctively tries to jerk away, but Ben keeps her in place. Her muscles clench around his finger and his cock so hard he nearly goes cross-eyed.

“Fuck, oh my god,” Rey cries. As she relaxes to the new sensation, Ben starts working his finger in time with his cock, pumping in and out of her ass. 

It takes less than a minute for Rey to come all over his cock, chanting his name. Ben tumbles right over the edge after her, groaning as he fills her cunt with his spend.

Rey falls forward onto her stomach with a grunt, Ben’s come leaking out of her pussy as she falls. Ben kneels over her, kissing her back while he pushes his come back inside her.

Rey leans up on her forearms and turns her head- Ben meets her for a sloppy kiss. She turns over onto her back and pulls him on top of her, squealing when he gives in and rests his weight on her.

“You really want to fuck my ass?” Rey asks breathlessly. 

Ben grins down at her. “You want me to, don’t you baby?” Rey flushes red and bites her lip as she nods slowly.

“Mmm."

It isn’t until later, when they’ve fucked once more and are happily curled up for the night, naked and sweaty under their comforter, that Rey realizes she has _ no _idea what she’s in for.

“Ben?”

He lifts his head from her chest. 

“What, um…” Rey takes a deep breath, gathering all the bravery she can whilst sober. “What did you mean when you said you need to prepare me?”

He smirks at her. “I’ll take care of everything.”

“What does that mean?” Rey probes. Ben shrugs and rests his head back on her chest. 

“You’ll see in a couple of days.”

*

It doesn’t even take a couple of days for Rey to find out. She comes home from work the next day and sees a huge package on their front step. 

It’s a nondescript box. Nobody would know where it came from, unless they had also ordered from the same place before. 

Rey’s face flushes - _ she _knows where it’s from because they have ordered from there multiple times. 

It’s huge and heavier than any other box they have received from the site. She places it on the kitchen table and goes to text Ben, laughing when she sees he’s already addressed the package. 

She sighs wistfully, her eyes on the box. _Ass. _

Rey runs a bubble bath and sinks into the tub, allowing the lavender bubbles to surround her. She tries to forget about the box. She _ really _does. 

But then she thinks about how it felt - Ben’s thick finger in her ass while he pounded into her. How serious he got when she accused him of not wanting to fuck her ass. The playful glint in his eye when he said he would take care of everything.

Rey rarely masturbates anymore, at least not by herself. Sometimes she and Ben masturbate together, but he satisfies her needs so _ thoroughly _that solo sessions aren’t necessary.

She lets her hand drift down between her thighs and sighs in relief.

She starts out gently, circling her clit with two fingers at a languid pace. She pinches her nipples, arching her back as a tremor of pleasure goes through her.

Rey lets herself get utterly lost in the moment. She doesn’t hear Ben open the front door and put his keys in the dish, doesn’t hear him unpack the box, and she _ definitely _doesn’t hear him open the bathroom door.

“Rey.” 

She gasps and her eyes shoot open - he doesn’t move, just stands in the doorway with his arms crossed.

“I told you to take a bath. I didn’t say anything about playing with yourself.”

He doesn’t look angry - he wouldn’t be over something like this unless it was for a role play. 

“You told me to relax,” Rey says sweetly. “I am relaxing.”

Ben strips down to his boxers, holding Rey’s gaze the whole time. She keeps her hand still on her clit, ignoring the urge to resume her play. 

Ben kneels next to the tub and cups her face in his hands. He kisses her deeply before reaching for her hand and replacing it with his own on her pussy. Rey whimpers into his mouth.

“You just couldn’t wait til I got home, could you? You saw that box and you let your imagination run wild. Isn’t that right, baby?” Ben murmurs between kisses.

Rey squirms and bucks her hips, desperate for more friction. 

Ben chuckles and, for once, actually gives it to her rather than making her beg for it. He rubs her clit hard and fast, swallowing her moans and whimpers greedily. 

“Ben, fuck!” Rey thrashes in the water, unable to care that some splashes over the side.

“Come, Rey,” Ben growls. She goes rigid, her thighs locked around his hand as she succumbs to her orgasm.

He rubs her gently through it, only stopping once she rests back against the tub’s headrest with a sigh. 

“Hi,” she says dreamily, beaming up at him like he hung the moon. 

He kisses her sweetly before helping her out of the tub. She starts for the bedroom, but Ben stops her. 

“I’ve got everything laid out on the table,” he says. She throws on her robe and follows him out.

“Oh my god.” 

Their kitchen table - the place where Rey assembles cupcakes and serves drinks during the holidays, where Ben pays their bills and where they do puzzles on rainy days - is _ covered _in sex toys.

Not just sex toys. _ Anal _sex toys. And multiple kinds of lube and numbing cream and beads and something that looks like a turkey baster…

“Ben, what-”

He looks sheepish but shrugs. “Better to be over-prepared. That’s what I read anyway.”

“What you read?” Rey asks absently as she makes her way to the table, eyeing the veritable _ haul _of sex paraphernalia. 

“Yeah, I read up on it. We don’t have to use all of it, or any of it, if you don’t want. Except the lube, we have to use lube.”

Rey grins at him. “Where should we start?” 

*

Aside from lube, communication is the most important part of anal play. Literally every website Ben reviewed stressed the importance of communicating with your partner and making sure they communicate with you. 

So he explains every item and its purpose to Rey, who seems to buzz with excitement. He walks her through the different types of lube, then the numbing cream. 

“But I _ want _to feel you, I want to feel everything,” Rey whines. Ben kisses her forehead. 

“We don’t have to use anything but the lube, sweetheart. It’s just here if you want or need it.” 

He shows her the anal beads, the different butt plugs - the one with the bunny tail sends her into a fit of giggles - and the dildos of varying sizes. 

Rey wraps her arms around his neck once he’s finished, and kisses him tenderly. “You’ve thought a lot about this, haven’t you?” 

Ben blushes a little. “I mean… have you seen your ass, Rey?” 

It’s all he can stare at, sometimes. His eyes are always on Rey no matter where they are - on her beautiful face, the chestnut hair he loves to run his hands through, her pert breasts. But that _ass_ \- perfection. Ben is quite sure her ass was designed specifically to test his sanity. 

If he were a more eloquent man, he would write poetry about Rey’s ass. If he could paint, he would paint portraits of her ass. Her ass is the Mona Lisa of asses, and it’s his favorite thing in the world. 

It’s the first thing he noticed about her. Years ago, at a Poe Dameron shindig, his eyes were plastered on the best derriere he’d ever seen. And then she turned around, and her face… He stood there with his jaw on the floor for at least five minutes until Poe noticed and dragged him over to meet her. 

Ben picks her up easily, his hands automatically cupping her bare ass under her robe. She laughs and buries her face in his neck. 

“Let’s start with just some lube and your fingers,” she murmurs. “Is that okay?” Ben can’t help but groan in agreement. He grabs the lube and _ bolts _into their bedroom. 

*

“Fuck, _ fuck_, Ben!” 

Rey writhes on the bed, face down with her ass in the air. Ben is positioned behind her, his face buried in her ass, his tongue inside her as far as he can go. He’d started slowly, just a few kisses to her puckered hole, to get her used to the sensation. And then he _ dove _in. 

He’s playing with her clit with one hand, stroking his cock with the other. He has never been so aroused in his fucking life. 

Rey smells like lavender and tastes like _ freedom. _ He’d found heaven face-first in her cunt all those years ago, but this, _ this _\- God. This shouldn’t even be legal. 

He pinches her clit and relishes the way her muscles tighten around his tongue. She cries his name into the comforter and he _ groans _inside her little hole. 

He pulls back and wipes his hands and mouth, grinning at the quivering pile of _ Rey _in front of him. She starts to lower her ass but he stops her - 

“Don’t move,” He growls. “We’re not done yet.” 

She looks over her shoulder at him and bites her lip, her tear-stained cheeks flushed red. 

“Can you give me one more, baby?” He retrieves one of the new vibrators, a gorgeous, curved, maroon beauty, and hands it to her. She takes it eagerly and assumes the position again. 

“I’m going to stretch you with my fingers, one at a time, while you play with that perfect pussy of yours.” 

Rey turns the toy on and lowers it to her center while Ben lubes up his fingers. She whimpers at the first contact from the toy as it slides in with ease. 

“Oh god, it’s so smooth,” Rey whimpers. She turns the dildo on and can’t help but squeak at the sensation. She moves it around until it’s pressed right against her g-spot and shivers. 

“Ready for one finger?” Ben murmurs behind her. She looks over her shoulder and grins. 

“Ready.” 

Ben slips one finger in her puckered hole with a groan. He can feel the dildo through Rey’s pelvic wall as he massages the inside of her ass. 

“Ease off the toy, Rey,” Ben commands. “You can’t come yet.” Rey whines into the bedspread but obeys. 

“Good girl.” He circles her hole with his middle finger before pushing in just the tip. 

“Oh god,” Rey whines, “Yes, Ben, yes!” His cock twitches at her enthusiasm and he slides his finger in all the way. 

Rey thrusts back, meeting him as he pumps his two fingers in and out of her ass.

Her muscles _ cling _to his fingers, as if reluctant to let him leave after the pleasant shock of accommodating him. 

Her tightness around his fingers makes him sure he’ll die when he finally fucks her with his cock. _ God. _

“Alright, turn the toy back on, I’m going to add a third,” Ben commands. He grips the purpling head of his cock to take the edge off and nudges a third finger in Rey’s little hole, spreading his fingers wider to get her ready. 

She starts to shake from head to toe, and works the dildo against her g-spot in tandem with his fingers. “Ben, Ben!” she gasps. 

“Come, Rey,” he growls. He barely realizes it when he comes. He can’t concentrate on anything other than Rey screaming into the comforter, her muscles fully contracted around his fingers. 

Her muscles finally relax enough for him to pull his fingers out with a grunt. She turns around shakily, and grins when she sees his other hand covered in his come. She pulls his hand to her mouth and _ licks _the come up before moving to his cock, cleaning him up lovingly with her tongue. 

She’s sure she must look frightening- her mascara has surely run down her cheeks and her hair is a mess, but Ben looks down at her like she’s a precious jewel. She sucks the head of his limp cock in her mouth and doesn’t let up until it twitches back to life. 

“Fuck,” Ben growls. He reluctantly pulls her off before she can get him too far. He lowers himself onto the bed, caging her in on her back, and kisses her deeply. 

“Do you want to keep going?” He murmurs. He nuzzles her nose with his as he waits for her answer. 

“Yes,” Rey whispers breathlessly, “Yes, Ben. Fuck my ass.” Ben’s cock twitches against her stomach and he kisses her once more. He grabs the lube and slathers it on his cock. 

“Can you spoon me, this first time?” Rey whispers. “I know doggystyle is better for deep -” 

Ben cuts her off with a slow, deep kiss, licking inside her mouth. “Any way you want, baby,” he murmurs. He turns her on her side and curls in behind her, tucking one arm under her. 

“You can add that dildo if you feel comfortable once I’m inside you,” he adds. She shivers in anticipation.

He peppers her neck with kisses as he rubs his lubed-up cock against her asshole. 

“Ready?” 

Rey grips the arm under her tightly and nods. “Yes.” 

He nudges against her hole, takes a deep breath, and pushes the head of his cock inside. Rey gasps, her nails digging into his arm. He stills, exhaling through his nose. 

“Rey?” 

“I’m okay,” she says, her voice small. She looks over her shoulder at him and sees his brow furrow at the sight of tears on her cheeks. “Kiss me,” she murmurs. 

Ben tries to get close enough to kiss her, but it presses his cock in further, and Rey whimpers. He gathers her closer, murmurs his apologies before letting silence fall over them.

After an eternity, Rey whispers, “Keep going.” Ben pushes further, and further still - they both groan the second her body fully relaxes and takes him with ease. 

He sinks in all the way and slumps against her back. “Fuck, you’re so fucking tight.” 

Rey can hardly believe how full she is. It doesn’t hurt, not really, it’s just _ odd. _Ben is huge, much bigger than the toys he got, and definitely bigger than his fingers. 

“Move,” she whimpers, “Please Ben, you can move -” 

He starts to pull his cock out, and Rey sees _ stars. _ “Oh Ben, oh my god!” Every nerve in her body is on _ fire _ , her skin is covered in goosebumps and all she can think is that she needs _ more. _

She hears him grunt as he presses back in and she looks over her shoulder. His eyes are fixed on her ass, only breaking away to look at her face when she whispers his name. He presses forward further and this time, he captures her mouth with his. They pant and cry out into each other’s mouths as he builds up a rhythm. 

Rey never imagined it would feel this incredible. He wraps both arms around her and snaps his hips in and out, in and out… 

He bites her earlobe and growls in her ear - _ filthy _stream-of-conscious ramblings that make Rey twitch and whine. 

_ “You’re sucking me in so tight, baby.” _

_ “Wish you could see how your little hole stretches around my cock.” _

_ “Can’t wait to feel how you come with my cock in your ass.” _

“Rub your clit, Rey, come on,” Ben grunts. She eagerly complies, her arousal making it all too easy to slide her fingers over her bud. She rubs herself hard and fast until she _ shrieks _ and clenches _ all _her muscles around Ben’s cock. 

“Jesus _ fuck _!” Ben yells. He comes with a long groan, filling her ass to the brim.

He slumps behind her for a moment before sliding out ever-so-slowly. Rey whines at the feeling, a mournful sound that does _ absurd _things to his ego. He cleans her up with the towel and massages her ass cheeks lovingly while she catches her breath. 

_ After care is an essential part of anal sex. Debrief with your partner, discuss what went right and what can be improved next time. Open communication is key in _ all _ stages of anal sex. _

He clears his throat - it feels raw after all the grunting and shouting - as he settles back in behind her. 

“The articles also said we should talk afterwards,” he murmurs into her smooth skin. 

“Mmm.” 

“Like, what we enjoyed, what we can do better next time,” he adds. 

“Mhm.” 

“Rey?” 

She turns in his arms so she can face him. “Yes, sweetheart?” 

“What… what do you think? What _ did _you think? What should we do differently -” 

Rey cuts him off with a kiss. “My only feedback is actually a question.” 

“Oh?” 

She grins at him wickedly. “How soon can we go again?” 

_Fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/asongforjonsa) and [Tumblr](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Thank you to Court for organizing & helping me with the images, to Ali for helping me come up with this prompt, to Kat for being my cheerleader, to Lucy for her guidance, and to Margarita for being the best damn Reylo wifey anyone could ask for 😘😘😘


End file.
